Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to dual modulation projectors (including laser projectors) and the creation and use of a point spread function between modulators.
Discussion of Background
Dual modulation projectors and displays include display devices (e.g., Whitehead U.S. Pat. No. 7,403,332, and Daly U.S. Pat. No. 7,064,740) and projectors (e.g., Sayag U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,533).